Moving Forward
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth are happily married, for the most part. When Elizabeth announces some big news, it doesn't go quite the way that it should. Plenty of drama is to follow this couple, ordinary, and supernatural. No flames please.


I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Ch.1

* * *

Ciel rubbed his eye, massaged his knuckles, and cracked his neck. The setting sun was warm against the back of his neck. He'd been working on these documents for the past seven hours and had barely made a dent in the stack. He unbuttoned the top button on his shirt and reclined in the chair. He also hadn't heard from Elizabeth or Sebastian in quite some time. He hadn't heard from anyone. It was days like these that he could forget that he wasn't the only one in Phantomhive Manor. Mey-Rin was supposed to be cleaning five of the rooms in the east wing, Finnian was supposed to be pulling weeds, Baldroy was making dinner, and Sebastian was watching over them. Tanaka was wherever he wanted to be. Elizabeth was left to her own devices. It wasn't like Ciel didn't care what his wife was up to. He was just so busy.

They had been married for nearly two years now. The wedding had been an extravagant affair, with even the queen making an appearance. The kiss had been awkward, as Ciel hadn't had much intimate contact with women before, not even Lizzie. Sebastian had been the best man and had given a speech that was so calculated emotionally that people didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Their honeymoon had been at Phantomhive Manor. It was romantic and intimate in every way, but soon after Ciel fell into the usual cycle of work again. That didn't bother Elizabeth. She hosted friends when she needed company, relaxed in the garden, or roamed the house. She couldn't complain because she always saw Ciel for dinner and when she went to bed. On special occasions like holidays or their birthdays, they spent most of the day together.

Ciel pushed away from the desk and left the room. The hallway was quiet and sun filled. Afternoon light streamed in through the windows and created a slight haze of dust. The hallways were lined with pictures of them as a couple, the servants, and various flowers. This was Lizzie's handiwork. He descended the stairs to find Mey-Rin polishing the banisters. She was so into her work that he was just going to pass her, but she stopped him. Urgency was written in every line of her face.

"Young master Ciel?"

He hated that everyone still called him that. He was 26. Everyone also said that he looked just like his father. He didn't hate that. It made him feel proud.

"Yes, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth is... She needs... You should go talk to her."

"What happened to Lizzie? Where is she?"

"She wanted to tell you herself. She's in her room sir."

He dashed down the rest of the stairs and down another hallway. If something was really wrong, wouldn't someone have come for him?"

When he got to her door, it was closed. He tried the handle and it was locked. She never locked her door. Ciel knocked once, but there was no answer. He was more than a little worried. The second time that he knocked, he heard the door unlocking. Unnerved, he yanked the door open. Elizabeth tumbled forward into his arms. She was no longer taller than him which made her even happier than he would have thought. He stared down into her round green eyes. They were a little red and puffy and ringed in purple. Her skin was paler than usual and her cheeks were flushed. He straightened her up on her feet and held her at arm's length.

"Elizabeth, have you been crying? Mey-Rin told me that I should come find you."

"Oh no Ciel. I'm just fine. I was taking a nap."

"Why was your door locked?"

"I didn't want to be disturbed."

"That makes sense. I occasionally lock the door to my study when I need to focus. Did you still want to talk?"

"No, I'll see you at dinner. I kind of just wanted to lie down. I'm not feeling well."

"You don't look well. I'll send someone to get you for dinner. Get some rest."

She gave him a small peck on the cheek and disappeared into her room. When he was sure that she was secure he headed to the library. Most married couples shared a bedroom. It's not that he didn't love going to bed with her and waking up with her beside him, but he had nightmares, horrible, terrible, brutal nightmares that caused him to kick and thrash and scream. He didn't want to hurt her so, it was best that she have her own room. They occasionally spent the night together, but it never felt like enough. He was proud of Elizabeth for being so strong and understanding. He was not an easy man to live with and she had to split her time with him between Sebastian and work.

Another hour passed and Sebastian came to the library to fetch him for dinner. The dining room table was laid with an array of fish and seafood. Elizabeth was already waiting for him. She still appeared tired and looked worse that earlier. Dinner began and Ciel began putting food on his plate. Elizabeth didn't touch anything. Sebastian noticing this went and stood beside her. She motioned for him to bend down, so she could whisper in his ear. He nodded and stood, before going into the kitchen.

Ciel put down his fork," What's wrong Elizabeth? You're not eating. Are you still tired?"

She just shook her head. Her eyes began welling with tears, but she turned her head in a way so that he couldn't see them. Soon, Sebastian returned to the table carrying a simple bowl of soup for her. She picked up her spoon and ate tiny amounts at a time.

Ciel was getting upset," I thought you loved seafood. Now this all will go to waste. If you were sick, you should have told me."

Sebastian gave him a look, but didn't say anything. Elizabeth had ordered him not to. She set down her spoon and pushed her bowl away.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I didn't know that I would get... "sick"."

"What are you talking about? I meant that you should have told me earlier today when I woke you up from your nap and I wouldn't have had all of this cooked."

She took a deep breath. She had to tell him the truth," Ciel I wasn't taking a nap. You were right. I was crying."

"Why were you crying then? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, but..." she stopped short.

"Just tell me. Nothing can be that bad."

"... I'm pregnant Ciel."

Most people would have been excited or at least a little happy, but Ciel was on the opposite end of the spectrum. He was angry.

"Are you joking! How did this happen?"

"I think you know exactly how this happened Ciel. It's not like I tried to conceive!"

"I don't want a child Elizabeth. I'm too busy as it is. I don't need this!"

"I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THIS. THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU!"

"Well you shouldn't have."

She threw down her napkin and got up from the table," I hate you Ciel."

As she was leaving the dining room, she got a little light headed. Sebastian escorted her back to her room, leaving Ciel alone with his thought.

Now what was he supposed to do?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.


End file.
